


Говори (Say It and Go by Shaitanah)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт хочет, чтобы Джон простил ему "смерть" Шерлока. Почему-то это кажется необходимым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говори (Say It and Go by Shaitanah)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say It and Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362149) by [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/pseuds/Shaitanah). 



> Примечание переводчика: нам пишут (с) <3  
> долго думала, как Джон должен обращаться к Майкрофту, потом решил, что на "вы" оно смотрится правдоподобнее.

Майкрофт Холмс был идеально воспитанным джентльменом. Таким его вырастила мать, и, в отличие от Шерлока, в его случае воспитание действительно сработало. Одной из наиболее важных мыслей из тех, что Майкрофту с успехом вложили в голову, была следующая: идеальный джентльмен никогда не совершает ошибок, а если и совершает, то всегда за них расплачивается.  
  
За свою жизнь Майкрофт допустил достаточно промахов. Лёгкое невнимание здесь, неуместное высокомерие там – такие огрехи едва ли многого стоили, во всяком случае, не больше, чем Майкрофт мог себе позволить. За исключением его последней ошибки. Кто-нибудь бы, конечно, не согласился, что его действия были просто ошибкой. Однако Майкрофт наотрез отказывался признавать, что затея с поимкой Мориарти, стараниями выпытать у него несуществующий код и последующим его освобождением, дабы криминальный гений отправился на все четыре стороны с идеальным оружием против Шерлока подмышкой, можно было рассматривать как нечто похуже рядового просчёта. Ошибки всегда было легко исправлять, они не стоили особого внимания – временами на них даже можно было чему-нибудь научиться.  
  
Смерть Шерлока не могла научить ничему.  
  
Такой красивый финал вполне подходил Шерлоку, с его-то тягой к драматизму: Майкрофт мог оценить иронию, даже не зная всех деталей. Шерлок бы никогда так не поступил – и всё же результат всем известен.  
  
Что-то в этой картинке было не так.  
  
Майкрофту потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы понять, что именно. Над судьбой Шерлока он был не властен, но оставалась одна небольшая оплошность, которую он был ещё в силах исправить.  
  
Конечно, сперва пошли телефонные звонки (пожалуй, нет в мире звука тягостнее, чем бесконечные длинные гудки). Был и сплошной хор телефонов-автоматов на улице, как-то раз Майкрофт даже устроил целый оркестр, добавив партии автомобильных гудков и бешено вращающихся уличных камер. Ночью на этом месте была целая стройплощадка – и едва ли не впервые подобные трюки в стиле противников Джеймса Бонда даже Майкрофту показались несколько чрезмерными. Однако добрый доктор со знанием дела игнорировал все его попытки, и с этим надо было что-то делать – желательно не привлекая внимания приспешников Мориарти, которые до сих пор кружили над Джоном, как стервятники.  
  
\- Полагаю, я задолжал вам извинения, - произнёс Майкрофт, не тратя времени на лишние предисловия.  
  
Джон выглядел усталым, но собранным – почти как во время их первой встречи. Тогда Джон проявил такую смелость, такую твёрдость, что сразу стало ясно: в игре, которую Майкрофт с самого детства Шерлока изучил как свои пять пальцев, появился новый, незнакомый участник.  
  
\- За то, что закидывали меня смсками, заставляли вашу помощницу следить за мной и, наконец, в очередной раз похитили меня?   
  
\- Вы не отвечали на звонки.  
  
\- Я думал, до вашего выдающегося холмсовского мозга уже должно было дойти, в чём причина, - ответил Джон. – Это означало, что  _я не хочу с вами разговаривать_.  
  
\- Но я на самом деле вам должен, - повторил Майкрофт. Долгов Джону у него было множество, гораздо больше, чем он позволял себе признать.  
  
\- Я не испытываю к вам ненависти, Майкрофт, - сказал Джон. Печать усталости была не только на его лице – она застыла в глазах, в тяжёлом, безжизненном взгляде скорбящего человека. – Иногда мне даже кажется, что я могу терпеть ваше присутствие. Но не стоит нарываться.  
  
Он повернулся и пошёл прочь, слегка прихрамывая, почти как раньше.  
  
\- Почему? – спросил Майкрофт, прежде чем успел прикусить язык. Горло продрало этим словом, будто оно диким зверем вырвалось из клетки.   
  
Спина Джона ощутимо напряглась, и на мгновение Майкрофт даже подумал, что тот не так понял вопрос: «почему вы не можете меня простить?» вместо «почему Шерлок так поступил?» Однако доктор всегда обнаруживал исключительную сообразительность для человека, который был, в общем, не Холмсом.  
  
\- Представьте себе, - с горечью ответил Джон, не потрудившись остановиться, - никто не может знать всего, даже вы.  
  
\- Простите меня, Джон.  
  
Эти слова заставили его остановиться. Остановиться и развернуться в гневе. По мнению Майкрофта, гнев был куда предпочтительнее ледяной горечи – он служил связью, мостом, который можно было пересечь.  
  
\- Почему? – спросил Джон. – Почему это так важно для вас? Почему сейчас? Всё уже позади, ничего не сделаешь. Какая вам разница, что я думаю?  
  
Майкрофт был готов к такому вопросу, но слова для ответа почему-то всё равно не находились. Извинения никогда не давались ему легко, но в этот раз было намного тяжелее, чем обычно.  
  
\- Потому что, - произнёс он, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, - думаю, он бы меня не простил.  
  
Джон лишь фыркнул. Реакция была такой резкой, что граничила с грубостью, но вместе с тем было видно, что он не нарочно. Он прокашлялся и одарил Майкрофта лёгкой снисходительной улыбкой, с какой учитель мог бы разговаривать с несмышлёным учеником.  
  
\- Он бы на вас даже не разозлился, - сказал Джон с таким видом, словно не было в мире ничего очевиднее.  
  
* * *  
  
Справиться помогала рутинная работа. Равно как и нарочито бездумное сидение перед камином с бокалом чего-нибудь алкогольного. Горе нужно было проработать, разложить по полочкам и оставить в прошлом раз и навсегда. В этом свете незавершённое дело с доктором Уотсоном становилось слишком серьёзным препятствием.  
  
Точно так же, как и воспоминания. Майкрофт ловил себя на том, что вытаскивает из памяти какие-то мелочи, обрывки образов из детства, которые он уже давно занёс в каталог и сложил в самом дальнем углу сознания. Например, то Рождество, когда Шерлок провёл аутопсию плюшевого мишки с помощью ножниц и закатил истерику, потому что не смог засунуть обратно набивку. Зашивая игрушку, Майкрофт случайно ткнул иголкой Шерлока, который никак не мог убрать руки куда подальше, и младший брат разорался так, словно его пронзили каким-нибудь Экскалибуром, ни больше ни меньше.  
  
Какой теперь был смысл в этих воспоминаниях, сантиментах, в которых Шерлок всегда разбирался с изяществом слона в посудной лавке?  
  
Майкрофт допил содержимое бокала. Возможно, в этот раз ему лучше пойти в постель, чтобы не засыпать прямо перед камином.   
  
\- А ведь он крепкий орешек, не правда ли? – раздалось в комнате.  
  
Здесь Майкрофт мог бы позволить себе улыбнуться с чувством собственного превосходства и объявить, что знал тайну Шерлока с самого начала. Или, возможно, похвалить находчивость брата и засыпать его вопросами: как? Когда? Что теперь?  
  
Майкрофт не сделал ни того, ни другого. Он только произнёс: «Шерлок», так, словно это было не имя, а приговор. Инсценировать собственную смерть – ну что за кинематографический ход.  
  
Он медленно поднялся, разгладил рубашку и повернулся. Шерлок выглядел… живым – за неимением лучшего слова.  
  
\- Мне нужна помощь, - отрезал тот с деловым видом. – А в обмен я потом замолвлю за тебя словечко.  
  
Майкрофт с огромным трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза: занимательные у Шерлока понятия о сделках. Особенно в свете того, что когда доктор Уотсон узнает, что тот жив, рекомендации потребуются скорее самому Шерлоку.  
  
\- Знаешь, я не всегда смогу быть рядом, чтобы чинить твои сломанные игрушки, - слегка раздражённо заметил Майкрофт.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Он покачал головой. Все проблемы – ничто по сравнению с возможностью увидеть, какое лицо будет потом у Джона.  
  
\- Ничего. Скажи, что тебе нужно.


End file.
